


Photoset: I will finish what you started

by kuzzzma



Series: Rise to Power [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Force Use, Game of Riddles, Gen, M/M, Magic and Science, Moraband, Photography, Sith Holocron, Sith Rituals, Sith Training, Sphinxes, Sphynx, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, The Neverending Story References, Time Travel, Travel through time and space, doll photography, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: In search of long lost Sith Knowledge young Sheev Palpatine visits Moraband, ancient homeland of Siths.After passing through several trials, he will get access to full power of the Dark Side.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Anakin Skywalker, Kylo Ren/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Young Sheev Palpatine
Series: Rise to Power [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675585
Kudos: 5





	Photoset: I will finish what you started

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Photoset: I will finish what you started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284261) by [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma), [WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020). 



> **Created for:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
>  **Materials used:** Hot Toys Spiderman Homecoming (Homemade Suit Version), Anakin Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine, Kylo Ren (The Last Jedi), MOOQLA Лиза,  
>  **Task:** sphynx as a mythical creature, symbol of power and knowledge, guards relics, can show a way to obtain information.  
>  **Inspiration:** 2 scenes from «Neverending Story»: [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_vzG5nYk1I) & [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6c7M3uGFW8)  
> 

  


Moraband, known as Korriban in antiquity, was home to the ancient Sith.  
This desolate and mountainous world become resting place for many of them.

My goal is in the Valley of the Dark Lords.

***

Knowledge and Power can't be gained without a struggle.  
Price is high, but eventual reward... makes it worth the risk.

Eternal creature, chimaera, both a woman and a beast, Sphynx.  
No one can hide or conceal himself from her fiery gaze.  
Unworthy seeker won't get past this Gate.

***

Second Gate charges it's toll too: your payment is your Soul and your Life.

Now it's my time to look beyond the veil.

***

Mirror of the Soul.

Portal through Space and Time.

Future reveals it's shape before my eyes.

But it's not whispering of the Force, steering me towards my path. I'll do it myself.  
I will return here and I will share my knowledge with the only one capable of achieving our common Goal.

Don't repeat my mistakes, prepare, form plans, execute them while there's time..  
This time it will all come together.

I'm not the first one, nor will I be the last to attempt this journey.  
Who else will be strong enough to reach this place?

***

I will finish what you started

  



End file.
